Drinks
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: After drinks, Draco takes a tipsy and grumpy Harry home.


Written for Astronomy ("Murder is not a good solution!" (dialogue), Crimson (color), Aggressive (word))

-oOo-

-oOo-

-oOo-

It had been Potter's idea to go for drinks. Unfortunately for him, Potter was such a light weight. Draco would have figured the Crimson Lion would be able to hold down his liquor. As it was, five glasses later, Harry Potter was just able to keep himself in his chair. Draco wanted to laugh at the other man's predicament. The knowledge that he'd have to get the tipsy boy back home prevented him from finding any humor in this situation.

"I think you've had enough." Draco took the mug from Potter, who glared back at him.

"That is mine."

"Now it's mine," Draco replied. He held eye contact with Potter who seemed to be cursing him with a narrowed green glare.

"I dislike you," Harry said, leaning back on his bar stool. For a moment he swayed and Draco feared he'd fall. He balanced himself, and wiggled a bit to get more comfortable.

"Feeling is mutual," Draco said, although a smile was quickly setting into his lips. "You really have no alcohol tolerance do you?"

"I have tolerance." Harry grumbled, the amount of alcohol he had drunk quickly setting in. "Tolerate you. If I didn't, I'd just kill you."

"Murder is not a good solution," Draco tilted his head towards the boy as he pulled a few Galleons from his pocket to pay. "Is it your Gryffindor nature to resort to murder for every situation."

Harry only rolled his eyes. "Is the Slytherin nature to be annoying?"

Draco took in Harry for a moment, debating about why he kept around this man. After a moment, he only shook his head. "We should probably get you home."

"Don't wanna," Harry said. At this point, he was still coherent enough to speak, but from the way he was wobbling it was clear his balance was off. "I like it here."

"Wouldn't you like your home better?" Draco offered.

"No. Too quiet at house. Like it here. Kind of like you."

"You are very open when drunk, Potter." Draco said, rising from his chair.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry shook his head once more. "What are you doing? Stop touching me."

"I'm taking you home Potter." Draco said, pulling Harry from the bar stool. The Gryffindor protested against the attempts to remove him, but his drunken movements were sloppy and didn't hold against Draco's strong arms. After a moment, Harry relaxed in the hold.

"You're so aggressive," Harry muttered, leaning into the hold. For a moment, he just enjoyed the feel of Draco's arms around him and the smell that came off the blonde. It was vanilla, and cinnamon, and some kind of plant with too complicated a name for Harry to remember, but he recognized the smell. It didn't smell all too bad.

"Are you smelling me Potter?" Draco couldn't help but chuckle as he led the taller man from the room. "You are aware I'm taken."

"You smell good," Harry muttered. "I'm kind of drunk. Not responsible for actions. Besides, Mione won't mind. She should share. You do smell good."

Stepping from the pub, Draco breathed in the warm autumn air, trying to turn his attention from his drunken friend's rambling. Making sure his grip was tight on the other man, Draco turned on his heels, and brought them just on the top step of Grimmauld Place. Both men wobbled on the step for a moment, but balanced themselves.

Without waiting to be prompted, Draco threw the front door open and moved into the home. The portrait of Madam Black started screaming and as he wiped the curtain closed, he enjoyed the moment of silence.

"How do you know where I live?" Harry asked promptly. He stepped away from Draco, eyeing him suspiciously.

"This isn't the first time I've had to bring you home," Draco said. He took Harry by the shoulders, and led him down the hall. "Alright Potter. This is how this is going to work. You are going to get some pajama's on. And get to bed. You have work in the morning."

"Not going." Harry tilted his head to see Draco. "Gunna quit."

Draco tripped on the step as they went up it. "I thought you liked being an Auror."

"I do," Harry muttered. "But it's too much. It's too sad."

The two made it up the stairs and after a few moment of Harry stumbling, they ended up in his bedroom. Draco had to laugh at the crimson covers on the bed. Quidditch posters were on the wall, and clothes were scattered everywhere. He found a bit of humor in the fact that such an old and sophisticated house, didn't extend into the mess of this room. Then again, mess was Harry, something Draco was getting used to. Moving away, Draco moved to the dresser, searching for a pair of pants for the man.

"I watched a girl die." Harry spoke unprompted. When Draco turned, he saw Harry sitting on the bed, a sad light to his eyes. "At work earlier today. Wasn't supposed to happen. We were too slow. Couldn't save her."

Grabbing a pair of pants, Draco moved until he was standing in front of the man. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Harry muttered, taking the pants. "Doesn't make it better though. I don't think I can keep doing it. Being an Auror. It's too much. Too much fighting. I've seen too much."

"Alcohol won't make it better," Draco said softly. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Makes it easier though." Harry rose clumsily. He glared at Draco, waiting for the man to turn. The blonde snickered, but turned his back to him. Harry slipped off his winkled clothes and changed into the pajama pants, tilting and falling only once. When dressed, Harry yawned and scratched at his shirt covered torso.

"How about you just go to bed," Draco turned him towards the bed. Harry didn't protest, only allowed himself to be guided into place. "Get some sleep, and make your decisions when you're sober. How does that sound?"

"When did you get so smart?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed. "And nice too."

Draco smirked. "Go to bed Potter."

"I think its Mione," Harry muttered, crawling into bed. "She's making you nice."

"Go to sleep Potter," Draco repeated.

"Thanks Draco," Harry muttered, moving under the blanket. "I mean it."

"Just sleep already," Draco said. "It'll do you some good."

"Probably," Harry said. He grumbled for a moment. "I'm gunna have such a hangover. Tell Mione I said hi."

"Good night Potter," Draco chuckled as he left the room. "Don't do anything stupid for the rest of the night."

Harry grumbled some more, but it was ignored as Draco shut the bedroom door and made his way home.


End file.
